Dates to remember
by GSRFAN91
Summary: Grissom has been waiting to ask Sara on a date, will he finally get the chance to ask her? and will their dates go to plan...? GSR R&R :
1. Asking Sara

A/N hi again, i know i shouldnt be starting a new story as i only posted one yesterday and im co writing one, but i just cant help it :) this one is from a friend louise, she has story ideas on her home page and even though its not actually her idea just her title but i want to thank her anyway THANKS LOUISE :) anyways after you read this go read mischeif and mayhem, its a humour story and i know you wont be able to hold your laughter in when you read it :) anyways i have only done this first chapter so i wont be updating everyday as i have done with my other stories but i promise i wont leave it too long to update :) im ramberling again so ill leave yas on this note PLEASE REVIEW :D Cyas! xx

**Dates to remember**

**Chapter 1**

It has been six months since Sara sidle had asked Gil Grissom out for dinner, and got rejected.

Those six months felt like years to Grissom, he had been planning on asking Sara to go out to dinner with him since he had surgery, that was the only reason he said no to her, who would want to date a man who was losing his hearing, especially a woman as beautiful as Sara. Something always came up when he tried to ask her, either a case came in or one of the guys interrupted.

Gil Grissom was sat in his office, 20 minutes ago shift had ended, and Grissom was trying to update his paperwork, with no such luck, with Sara being on his mind.

_I should just come out with it and ask her, hopefully I wont be too late, and I mean I haven't heard she has a new boyfriend, after Hank im surprised she would date again. __Hank, how I felt like killing him when I found out how he had treated Sara, Sara doesn't deserve to be treated like that, any guy would be lucky to have her. So why has it took me all these years to finally admit my feelings for her._

Grissom was debating his answer when I knock brought him back to the present.

"Come in"

"Grissom just came to tell you I have wrapped my case, and im off so goodnight" Sara smiled whilst stood in the doorway of Grissom's office, arms folded across her chest.

"Good work Sara, I will see you next shift" Grissom replied, distracting himself with the paperwork on his desk.

Without saying anything more Sara left Grissom to stare at the spot she once took._What the hell, you had the chance to ask her out just then and you never took it._

"Sara!" Grissom shouted leaving his chair and running to the door.

Sara stopped halfway down the corridor and turned around after hearing Grissom calling after her, not moving she waited for Grissom to come to her.

"Grissom please tell me you don't need me, I have just worked a double and I am in desperate need of sleep" Sara sighed knowing Grissom would only run after her for that reason.

"No Sara its not about work, erm could you come to my office so I can talk please" Grissom asked, knowing the lab had ears naming Hodges, and didn't want no one knowing.

"Okay" Sara said confused, why would Grissom want to talk to her if it's not about work.

Following Grissom into his office ,she watched Grissom shut the door and take his seat behind the desk, Sara took the seat across from Grissom and waited for him to say something.

_Well say something then, God she's going to be freaked out if you keep on staring at her._

"I owe you an apology," Grissom said softly. Removing his glasses and started to play with them.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked. Confusion written all over her face.

"Remember the day you asked me out for dinner, well the only reason I said no was because I was in surgery the next week"

"What? Are you okay, I mean why.oh my"

"Sara you over talking again" Grissom smirked before continuing "I had otosclerosis, its hereditary, but luckily I got it checked out, and there was able to fix it" Grissom gulped before continuing "That's the only reason Sara, I thought you wouldn't want to go on a date with me if you knew about that, I mean come on who would want to date a deaf man?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sara whispered.

"I thought I would loose you Sara and I didn't want to loose you I still don't, please tell me am not to late" Grissom said still playing around with his glasses. He was nervous Sara could tell, inside she was happy as she has ever been.

"Grissom you're never too late"

Grissom looked up at Sara with a lopsided Grin on his face. "Will you come to dinner with me tonight?"

"Pick me up at 7" Sara grinned before making her way to the door.

"See you then" Grissom said still smiling.

"You will goodnight Grissom" With that said Sara left Grissom office with a spring in her step.

_Wow I have finally asked her, I feel so happy, she looked happy as well, woo hoo I have finally done something right. hopefully_ _nothing will go wrong_ With that thought Grissom tried to do a little paperwork, which he was finding hard with the thought of the upcoming date he had with Sara.

TBC

A/N- tell me what you think :) im off to sleep now zzzzz :D bye xx


	2. First date

A/N --thankyou for the reviews and people who have been reading this :) i told you, you wouldnt have to wait long lol :) anyways please review :)

**Dates to remember**

**Chapter 2**

Time couldn't go slower for Sara, after leaving Grissom's office she had come home, had the best 6 hours sleep she has ever had in a long time. She showered and took 1 hour figuring what she should wear.

She didn't want to look to dressy but didn't want to wear clothes she wore for work, so she decided on some curve hugging jeans and a purple top which shows a little bit of cleverage, knowing Grissom has never seen a top on her like this she couldn't wait to see his face.

Sara was sat on her couch flicking through the TV she had been doing this for the last 30 minutes and couldn't stand waiting any longer, just as she was about to chuck the remote at the TV, a knock came at the door.

"Thank God" Sara muttered before opening the door and seeing Grissom stood on her doorstep with Jeans on, a shirt and a leather jacket.

_Damn he looks so hot_

"Hey, you look beautiful" Grissom smiled before pulling his hand from behind his back, "I thought you'd like these"

"Lilies, My favourite, thank you" Sara grinned before taking the lilies form his hand and placing them in the vase, she got from under her sink.

"You ready?" Grissom asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yep" Sara grabbed her purse of the kitchen counter, locked her door and followed Grissom to his Car.

"So where we going?" Sara asked after Grissom had pulled out of her apartment complex.

"I thought id take you to a diner, didn't know if you liked fancy restaurants" Grissom smiled taking a glance at Sara before concentrating on the road again.

"Fine by me, oh by the way I do like fancy restaurants" Sara giggled before turning the radio on and singing along to Shania twain-man I feel like a woman.

Arriving at the diner Grissom opened Sara's door and helped her out "Ms Sidle I didn't know you could sing"

"For your information Mr Grissom I cant" Sara replied with a big grin, before letting Grissom lead the way into the diner.

Grissom found a booth at the far end of the diner and waited for Sara to take a seat before taking the seat across from her.

"Grissom can I ask what changed your mind?" Sara asked nervously after reading the menu for the third time.

"Changed my mind about what?" Grissom asked confused.

"About us" Sara said, not making eye contact with him.

"Well…erm"

"Can I take your orders" The waitress interrupted.

"Ill just have a salad and Grissom" Sara said pointing at Grissom

"Il have the steak thank you"

Leaving Sara and Grissom, the waitress went to go get their order.

"Where was we ah… after surgery I thought of what I have achieved in my life and yes I have achieved so much in my career but I realised that, that's all I have ever known my job, and I was unsure of my feelings towards you, but then realised i finally figurerd it out and what have I got to loose, if it makes two people happy lets go for it"

Sara just stayed quiet; there was nothing to say back to that so she nodded her head showing him she had understood.

The waitress came back with their food after thanking her; Grissom turned to Sara and asked he how her last case went.

"At first we thought it was suicide, everything indicated to it, bottle of pills was found on her bedside cabinet, a bottle of vodka half drank, sat next to them, but there was something weird about the position of the body, so after processing the scene I went to see Doc Robbins and he told me he found Pills mashed in her food and that she had drank the vodka 2 hours after the pills, so I pulled the husband in and he confessed, told me she nagged him a lot" Sara said in-between mouthfuls of her food.

"She nagged a lot?" Grissom asked shocked.

"Yep, people will kill for anything" Sara replied before hers and Grissom's pagers went off.

"DB at the Monte Carlo?" Grissom asked reading his pager.

"Yep" Sara sighed, "Come on we better go"

Sara stood up and went to pull some money out of her purse when Grissom placed a hand on hers "Im paying" Before Sara had a chance to argue Grissom placed a 20 on the table and grabbed Sara's hand and walked like that to his Car. Waiting for Sara to enter the car, Grissom turned to face her before speaking up " As this date was interrupted how about I take you out again after we finish this case?"

"Id love that" Sara smiled

"I had a great time, even though it got cut short" Grissom informed her before turning the engine on and driving out the car park.

"Me too"

TBC

A/N So what you think? please tell me in a review :) any ideas for this story is appreciated, i have a storyline kind off, but anyway if you have any ideas tell me in a review :) ill try get the next chapter done before monday CYA :)


	3. Second date

**A/N- Okay I know I said I was going to finish this after I have done the sequal to "Finding the killer" but I couldnt help it and I thought lets give you another chapter so here it is, its a long one so it should keep you lovely readers happy for the time being :) thanks to mykate for her ideas for this story which has helped me soooo much :) anyways reviews are a must please :)**

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything unfortunatly but my birthdays coming up and guess whos on my birthday present list yep you guessed it the full CSI team :)**

**Dates to remember**

**Chapter 3**

"Sara the case is closed, and shift ended 2 hours ago, what are you still doing here?" Grissom asked. He was on his way to his car and while walking past the break room he noticed Sara at the break room table nursing a hot cup of coffee.

"I didn't want to go home, so I decided to stay here," Sara said sadly.

Grissom understood why Sara was acting like this; the DB found at Monte Carlo, was a 26-year-old woman running away from her abusive boyfriend. The boyfriend tracked her down and beaten her to death. The couple in the next room had heard all the commotion and called security, the abusive boyfriend was found not long after, gambolling in the casino downstairs.

"Sara when was the last time you ate?" Grissom asked, noticing he hadn't seen Sara take a break since getting this case.

"Erm…when you took me to dinner"

"Sara that was over 24 hours ago, come on ill take you to breakfast"

"Its okay Griss, really im fine" Sara murmured, not looking up from her cup of coffee.

Coming to stand beside where Sara was sat, Grissom whispered into Sara's ear, "I think I owe you another date anyway my dear"

Taking the huge grin that was plastered on her face as a yes, Grissom grabbed Sara's coat of the back of the chair and held it out for her to take.

"How about we go to the small diners about 10 minutes walk from here?"

"We are walking?" Sara asked before following Grissom out of the break room and out of the lab.

"It will help you clear your mind, and it's a nice day for a little walk, that's if you want to"

"Sure" Sara smiled before Grissom offered Sara his arm and Sara linked her arm through his.

The walk to the diner took around 15 minutes; Grissom had cheered Sara up by talking proudly about his cockroach racing.

Entering the small diner and sliding into the booth, Sara waited for Grissom to take a seat before continuing their conversation. "So if your winning cockroach has such a lucky name, tell me"

Grissom started to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Sara before he mumbled something, which Sara didn't quite catch.

"Grissom I can't hear you" Sara whined.

"Its called Sara, my lucky cockroach is called Sara"

"What?" Sara asked shocked "You named your cockroach after me?"

Waiting for the waitress to take their orders Grissom continued, "Well I have 4 cockroaches that race, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara"

"This is unbelievable" Sara grinned "Wait till I tell the guys about this"

"Sara please don't, I don't think they would like the idea of you being the best one out of them all" Grissom winked.

Knowing Grissom meant the last comment in both ways with the look in his eyes Sara just smiled brightly at him.

"So how are your pancakes?" Grissom asked after the waitress had brought them their order.

"Lovely" Sara said before taking a big mouthful. "The last time I had pancakes was when my Dad took us on a day out."

Grissom noticed the sadness in Sara's eyes so he reached other and took hold of her hand.

"You know you can trust me don't you honey?"

"I know, if I didn't you would still be in the dark about my childhood"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked into his eyes and saw trust in them. "I remember my mother saying that one day, I will find a man that loves me and never lay a finger on me"

Sara was staring out the window with her hand still in Grissoms.

"I will never hurt you, never" Grissom spoke softly squeezing Sara's hand.

"I know, I always dreamed about meeting my knight in shining armour" Sara chuckled a little at how childish that sounded "I never thought my prince charming would be an entomologist, who is married to his job"

After hearing Sara's last comment Grissom's eyes widened in shock,

_What does that mean that I am not what she was looking for?_

Noticing Grissom was in deep thought Sara squeezed his hand to get him back into the present before saying "That doesn't mean that I didn't like what I got, my mother also said you know he's your true love when you feel safe with him, and I do Grissom I do feel safe with you, I trust you with my life…."

_Beep beep beep_

"Damn it" Sara said in frustration, whilst getting her pager from her pocket.

"You on call tonight?" Grissom asked after a moment of registering what Sara had said.

"Yep, I have to go, Thanks for this" Sara spoke, getting up of her seat but noticing Grissom had not yet let go of her hand.

"I trust you too Sara, I cant give you more then that just yet" Grissom was drawing circles around Sara hand with his thumb while he was speaking.

"I know Gil, and I wouldn't expect nothing more of you, now I really have to go, if you want we could set a day for another date?" Sara asked, all of a sudden feeling anxious, incase Grissom didn't want to further this relationship.

"I would love to" Grissom smiled "We have Saturday off, how about I take you to a fancy restaurant, then you have two days to find something to wear"

"Okay well ill speak to you about it when I get time, double murder in Henderson, I doubt I would get a break for another 8 hours" Sara sighed.

"Are you going to let go off my hand?" Sara asked after noticing Grissom wasn't loosening his grip on her hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Grissom smirked.

Sara just looked dumbfounding at him, "Your car is at the lab, and so you haven't got rid of me so easily"

Grissom shoved some money on the table whilst still kept hold of Sara's hand and walking out of the diner.

"Grissom people will know if we keep holding hands not that am complaining" Sara smiled.

"Im not letting go unless you want me too, I don't care about other people anymore" Grissom smiled back.

The walk back to the lab was made in silence, Sara and Grissom was sneaking glances at each other and when they got caught of the other person they just smiled shyly.

Arriving at the lab and saying their goodbyes Grissom watched Sara drive away from the lab.

_Why is it that when I have finally figured out what to do about Sara, and me nothing seems to go right. I should have been walking her to her door right now and we should be sharing our first kiss, but instead Sara is off to a crime scene and I am standing in the middle of the LVPD car park_

With that thought Grissom headed over to his Tahoe and decided to get some sleep before shift, which was hard when all he could think about was seeing Sara again.

TBC

**A/N So what you think tell me in a review :) ill try update this by the weekend but im not promising anything so dont shout at me if its not :)**


	4. 3 times lucky

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, you have given me for this story :) I have truly enjoyed writing this and hope you have had the same enjoyment reading it :) thanks to MYKATE, without her ideas, i couldnt have given you this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything but my birthday's soon, so hopefully I will get CSI for a birthday present :D**

**Dates to remember**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Sara, you got a minute?" Grissom asked walking into the evidence room where Sara was looking over some evidence from her latest case.

"Yeh sure"

"Just wondering if we are still on for tomorrow night" Grissom lowered his voice so only Sara could hear him.

Sara looked at him, and noticed he was nervous, H_e must think I was going to stand him up _she thought.

"Yeah, I got a dress this afternoon"

"Good, I have to get going to a meeting, ill pick you up about 7 tomorrow night"

"Okay" Sara smiled, squeezing Grissom's hand that was resting on the back of her chair.

"See you later" with that Grissom left Sara to think about how excited she was about the date.

-- -- --

Saturday seemed to go really slow for both Grissom and Sara, as their was both off work, Grissom decided to get up to date on his paperwork to pass the time away, were Sara decided to clean.

Finally the time came for Sara to get change, she took the dress she has just bought, and placed it on the bed, then took a long relaxing bath.

Grissom on the other hand was sat in his home office, signing his name on the paperwork, with his mind fully on Sara.

_I wonder what kind of dress she got, I hope this date goes to plan, I really want to officially start our relationship and how's that going to happen if I cant kiss her goodnight at the end of our date!_

Grissom looked over at the clock in his study and saw it was 6,oclock, leaving his paperwork spread out all over his desk, Grissom headed for the shower.

-- --

It was now 6.55pm and Sara was finally ready after slipping into her dress, straightening her brown locks, and putting on a little mascara and lip-gloss. She was patiently sat on her couch waiting for Grissom to turn up; she didn't have to wait long, because as soon as her clock struck 7, a knock came at the door.

"Hey" Sara smiled opening the door to a very sexy Grissom.

Grissom was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt underneath, and was cleanly shaven.

Grissom didn't hear Sara because as soon as he saw what she was wearing, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

Sara had a ankle length emerald green, strap dress on, with matching silver shoes, and a butterfly silver necklace, encrusted with Green and clear gems.

"You look beautiful," Grissom said with a big smile across his face.

"Thank you" Sara gave him a little twirl before saying "And you look so hot in that tux"

"Thank you, shall we" Grissom offered his hand to Sara and lead her to his Tahoe.

"So where we heading?" Sara asked after several minutes of silence.

"There's a new restaurant opened last week, I thought I would take you there"

"Sounds good to me"

-- -- --

Grissom and Sara arrived at the swank restaurant and Grissom helped Sara out of the car, and gave his keys to the chauffer, Sara linked her arm with Grissom and both walked into the restaurant.

The restaurant was dimly lit, they was candles flickering on all of the tables, clinking of wine glasses could be heard with the sound of mellow music, and small conversations.

"Reservation?" the waiter asked.

"Grissom"

"Okay, come this way" with that Grissom and Sara followed the waiter to a table near the back of the restaurant.

"Someone will be by shortly to take your order"

"Thank you" Grissom smiled before turning to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Have I told you, you look lovely tonight?"

"Yep" Sara grinned blushing slightly.

"Well I would just like to remind you" Grissom winked.

"Well stop it or ill end up looking like a tomato"

"A very cute tomato" Grissom added before handing Sara a menu and looking at his.

Sara giggled a little before looking at her menu.

"So did you finish your case?" Grissom asked from over his menu.

"Grissom I know you really don't want to talk to me about the latest case, come on can we have one chat that doesn't revolve about work" Sara replied, placing her menu down and reaching over for Grissom hand which he gladly gave.

"Okay then, how about what have you been doing today?"

"Absolutely nothing, to be honest I cleaned my apartment, just to pass the time away as I was too excited about this date to just sit around"

"Really, I did some paperwork to pass the time away too, because also I was too excited to sit around"

_He was exited too, wow so he must have really figured out what to do about us, damn he looks so hot in that tux. _Sara's thoughts got interrupted when the waitress came for their order.

After ordering Grissom took hold of Sara's hand and started to draw a circle with his thumb.

"Im so glad Im not too late" Grissom said softly.

"Gil, you will never be too late" With Sara saying that Grissom lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on Sara's knuckles causing her to blush.

"I remember the first time I saw you" Grissom smiled still holding Sara's hand.

"At the forensic academy conference"

"Nope"

"What? That's when I first laid eyes on you" Sara said with a confused look.

"Yes maybe that's when you first saw me, but that's not the first time I saw you" Grissom chuckled at how confused Sara was.

"Wine sir?" the waitress interrupted pouring some wine into Sara and Grissoms glasses.

"When was the first time you saw me?" Sara asked after the waitress had gone, and taking a sip of her wine.

"It was 2 hours before the conference and I realized I forgot one of my entomology books I needed, so I checked in the library to see if they had it, and that's when I saw you, you nose deep in a book, it was a book on anthropology"

"Wow, you actually remember what book I was reading you must have been taking a lot of notice" Sara was blushing now.

"Well you was the only person in there, and you looked cute sat their reading a book, and if a bomb had went off I don't think you would have noticed" Grissom paused to take a sip of his wine before continuing "When i saw you in the lecture hall 30 minutes before the lecture started I knew I had my hands full"

_Is he actually opening up to me wow, he is serious about this isn't he. _"Your order sir" the waitress again pulled Sara back to the present.

"Would you like anything else sir?"

"No thank you" Grissom replied before turning back to Sara, who had now started to talk.

"I remember when I fist saw you, the first thing I saw was how a lovely shade of blue your eyes was, for some reason I couldn't help but look" Sara started to blush at the thought of sharing this with Grissom. "I did hear that you was a dull speaker, but I don't think that's true, I truly enjoyed the lecture"

"I agree you did, afterwards you couldn't stop asking questions, the thought I had was I have met my match intellectually" Grissom said in-between mouthfuls of food.

After several minutes of silence where Grissom was just watching the way Sara was eating, thinking she looked so cute, putting her hand over her mouth when she was chewing.

"Gil, why you staring at me?" Sara asked.

"Im glad you have given me another chance, I am infact really enjoying myself on these dates with you" Grissom replied.

"Me too"

After finishing their food, Grissom picked up his glass, which was topped up, and said "How about a toast, to us and the future of us" Sara clinked her glass against his before downing the rest of the contents then grinning widely at Grissom.

"Was it something I said" Grissom asked a little confused.

"Its just, I have never imagined you actually saying that, to us, im really happy now"

"I will do anything to make you happy"

"You know what will make me happy, if you walk me home, it's only a few blocks form here"

"Okay then Miss Sidle" Grissom grinned before calling over to a waitress for the bill.

After paying the bill and leaving a hefty tip, because Sara had asked him too, Grissom and Sara was walking to her house, it was a chilly night and Sara was getting cold, Grissom must have sensed this as he took his jacket of and placed it around Saras shoulders before wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sara loved this; she felt she could die now happily, so she entwined her fingers with Grissoms that was wrapped around her waist.

The walk to her apartment was in a comfortable silence, no words were needed as actions told them everything.

-- --

"Thank you" Sara said after standing at her apartment door, for the last 5 minutes staring into each other's eyes "I really enjoyed myself"

"I did too Sara, I don't think I have had so much fun" Grissom replied, whilst bringing his hand up to Saras cheek and started to caress it.

_Is he coming closer to me, I think he's going to kiss me…_

Saras thought got cut of with Grissom mouth on hers, it was a gentle kiss, Sara always imagined this as their first kiss, but for some reason this was better, much better.

After realising what was happening Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

The kiss lasted what seemed forever to Grissom and Sara but in reality only a few seconds, until they both had to part for air.

Grissom was speechless he couldn't think of anything, only how Sara had tasted and the texture of her mouth, it was the same with Sara, no thoughts just the memory of their first kiss.

"Would you like to come in?" Sara asked after her breathing had returned to normal, she still had her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist, and Sara was finding it hard not to kiss him again.

It must have been the same for Grissom because as soon as Sara asked the question Grissom lips came crashing down on hers once more.

This kiss wasn't as gentle as the first; it had more passion and heat.

Parting for air, the second time that night, Sara fumbled with the lock of her door before opening it and letting Grissom inside.

_Yes, this was the perfect date, I have always imagined, nothing went wrong and I don't think I could get enough of those soft soft lips of hers._

With that last thought Grissom drew Sara to him again causing her to squeal before his lips met hers once more.

**The end**

**A/N- Did you like the ending? please tell me in a review :) I might do a sequal im not sure yet :) thanks again for everyone who has been reading this story, and im actually glad i didnt leave you hanging to long :)**


End file.
